Connector ports, such as universal serial bus (USB) ports, are of high value to computing device users. Such ports are used to support various peripheral devices that may be used in conjunction with the computing device, such as data drives, keyboards, mice, displays, and the like. Typically, computing devices comprise multiple such ports to enable simultaneous use of multiple peripheral devices.
As computing devices become smaller and smaller, however, the space available for connector ports becomes more limited. In such cases, the computing device manufacturer may not be able to provide the number of connector ports that the user needs or desires.